Rebirth
by phineas81707
Summary: A ditzy boy named Ethan and his... caretaker, Kris, journey through the Johto region as per a 'dare' of sorts from Professor Elm. But with men in black, a mismarked door and an active thief on the loose, exactly how big an adventure did Ethan and Kris wind up in?
1. A Kid For A Kid

Kris woke up, and took a second to take in her surroundings. At first, it seemed unfamiliar, before she realised that she had slept over at Ethan's place that night. She yawned, and went downstairs to get some food.

* * *

"Morning, Mrs Gold," Kris said, arriving on the ground floor.

"Morning, Kris. How's Ethan."

"Sleeping in."

"Well, I need him to wake up. Professor Elm sent for the two of you. Lyra looked really excited when she delivered the message."

"…Fine, we'll go. Ethan! We've got to get to Elm's!"

"Coming, Kris…"

* * *

"Ah, it's you two. I've been hoping to see you for quite some time now."

"Ethan slept in… I dunno what he was up to."

Professor Elm slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking at Ethan. Ethan sighed nervously. No matter how hard he tried, someone was on his case. Kris was his only friend because she wasn't always trying to improve him.

"Well… you see… I need you two to make a stop at Mr. Pokémon's house. He's made some discovery, but… I'm really busy right now, and you're the only one I can trust, Kris. And take Ethan with you… he could use the assistance."

"Can you not talk about him like he can't understand you?"

"Oh, sorry. But you two, I'd like you to take one of these Pokémon apiece. Wild Pokémon run rampant in the tall grass, and having something to stop you getting savaged is important."

Kris doubted it, but she went to the machine where Elm stored his three options. She slid through them, and found the one she liked.

_KRIS received CHIKORITA!_

"My turn!"

_ETHAN received CYNDAQUIL!_

"Do you want to give a nickname to your starters?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"How about… Cynder?"

"Cynder, huh? Good one, Ethan." Professor Elm sighed, and Kris knew he disapproved of Ethan. She shrugged.

"Before you leave, may I get your Pokégear number?" Kris gave him the digits, and they left to go see Mr. Pokémon.

* * *

Past Cherrygrove City, Mr. Pokémon's house was easily identifiable. Kris tentatively entered, while Ethan was content to play with Cynder.

"Hello there, young girl. My name is Professor Oak. I'm a leading expert in the field of Pokémon. Nice to meet you."

"Kris is the name, Oak. But I'm here to collect something from Mr. Pokémon."

"Oh, hello, Kris! Elm send you, huh?" Mr. Pokémon was on the balls of his feet, really excited about his find. "So, you see, this is my discovery. It's an Egg. It seems to be a Pokémon Egg. Elm might be able to find out more about Eggs using this Egg!"

"Whoa, whoa! I'll do the delivery. But I missed parts of that. I'll tell what I know to Elm."

"And before you go, Kris… I have a request for you. Can you help me fill up a Pokédex on the Pokémon of the Johto region?"

"…If I have time." Mr. Pokémon gave a chuckle. Professor Oak did not. He gave Kris the Pokédex, and left for some business. Kris followed suit.

*RING* *RING*

"Hah… hoo… hee… There's been a theft! It's… horrible! Come quick!"

* * *

Ethan and Kris ran as fast as they could to try and get to New Bark Town. But they were stopped in Cherrygrove City by a suspicious individual.

"Hello, little girl… how about a Pokémon battle?"

"How about no, jerk!"

"Oh, come on! I stole this Pokémon! It must be good." Ethan's eyes narrowed.

"You did not just say that. And keep away from Kris!"

_? wants to battle!_

_? sent out TOTODILE!_

_Go! Cynder!_

"Cynder! Conjure up a Smokescreen attack, and Tackle him from a surprise direction!"

"Totodile, dodge that attack!"

Totodile leaped into the air, as Cynder sprayed it's smoke everywhere. Totodile dive-bombed where Cynder began, but was too slow. Cynder chipped off its remaining HP with a Tackle, and Totodile was a goner.

"…I hate you too, you alligator! And YOU! My name is Jory. Remember it and weep!" He ran away, bumping past them.

"What a jerk! And did he say he stole that Totodile? If you have Cyndaquil, and I have Chikorita, that left Totodile at Elm's… Elm's is the only place past here, meaning…"

* * *

"My Totodile has been stolen!"

"We know who took it!" Kris exclaimed, coming to Elm's rescue. The policeman looked up.

"What can you tell us about this thief?"

"He's got red hair, his name is Jory, and he's about this mean," Ethan rattled off, spreading his arms to prove his point.

"Ethan, now is not the time!"

"It's true, Elm. He stopped us, and didn't seem to hide the fact he stole a Totodile. He's also abusing the poor thing already."

"Hm… WAIT! Did you say you battled him! Thank the stars you won! I just remembered!"

"What?"

"You two need Battle Rings! I'll go get some from storage." Elm left.

"Alright, Kris, was it?" the policeman asked.

"Yep. My name's Kris, and this is my… uh… well, his name's Ethan."

"Thank you for your help. We will now commence our search to apprehend this red-haired individual, name of Jory." The policeman took off, and Elm returned.

"Here you are. Oh, and what did Mr. Pokémon want?" Kris showed him the Egg.

"Hm… an Egg? Could be, could be… I'll take this, and give it some study. As for you two… well… if you could beat that Totodile without a Battle Ring, I have my doubts you'll struggle with the League Challenge."

"You mean the Gym Badges? Sure, I'll get them. Me and Ethan… we're a team. Chikorita and Cynder can take down any foe, no problem!"

**Irony: I started this story before coming up with an anniversary celebration, but finished after the celebration was all but prepared, as planned. My plans fall into place without my input.**

**Johto is a bit more complicated than Kanto. Some features in Kanto will get some expansions for Johto. I won't say which, but...**

**Kanto won't be included in Rebirth. It took some planning, but I'm not writing essentially a watered-down Red With Rage subplot. That, and I think Lt. Surge has been fired.**

**The Pokemon Master's Choice will continue as scheduled throughout the story. Notes are only in the first and last chapters. Signouts only in the last.**


	2. Sprouts and Zephyrs

**Trainers, exactly how effective are Chikorita's Grass attacks against Gastly?**

**a) Super effective  
b) Regular effective  
c) Not very effective**

Kris and Ethan trekked past Mr Pokémon's house, and into the hustle and bustle of Violet City.

"Hey… this isn't so bad. It's not like this is a big city."

"I don't think this is supposed to be the big city. According to this, it should be Goldenrod…" Ethan checked the map on his Pokégear.

"Big enough for me here, anyway. I always preferred the lush scents of New Bark, the big, wide open spaces…"

"Hello, visitors," a man called. Ethan and Kris looked around. The speaker was standing atop the Pokémon Centre.

"How did he get up there?"

"Hello, Mr Sir! Do you happen to know where we might find the Gym Leader, to challenge him or her and earn a Badge?"

"Why sure thing, flightless person. Look for the building with the brown roof. Always look for the building with the brown roof. I wouldn't recommend fighting Falkner yet, though. He's pretty awesome. I'd recommend training in the Sprout Tower."

"Thank you, flightful weird… man…" Ethan shrugged, as the man ran from the building, and seemingly onto thin air.

* * *

Ethan and Kris entered Sprout Tower, and quickly ascended. The Sages used naught but Bellsprout and the occasional Hoothoot, giving Cynder more workout than it needed. But, at last, they reached Sage Li.

"Hello, young pupils. I don't suppose you'd be anything like that cruel boy Luciano, would you?"

"Luky… Luci… No, I don't even know this guy."

"But we were told to come up here by a man who called us 'flightless'…"

"Oh, that is Falkner, fair lady. But if that is what Falkner desires… I must test you…" Before Sage Li was fully prepared, a shadow appeared in front of him. Statues and Rattata began to hover and spin around.

_"Siasieth… Siasesiaslushee!"_

"It is a Gastly, a Gas Pokémon. It is a Ghost!"

_"No matter, Sage. I can take on a mere ghost!"_

_Wild GASTLY appeared!_

_CHIKORITA is at the ready!_

Chikorita began by leaping into the air, and launching a Razor Leaf attack. Gastly faded from existence, and reappeared behind Chikorita. She closed her eyes, and released a cloud of spores. As Gastly closed in on them, he began to absorb the chemical composition into his gas stream, slowing him down.

"I did not know Chikorita had a spore-based attack."

_"I don't like to brag." _Chikorita leaped again, but as she launched another Razor Leaf, Gastly vanished again. This time, not by choice.

_… … … Gotcha! GASTLY was caught!_

"…You caught that Gastly?" Kris asked.

"Wait, I wasn't supposed to?" Ethan responded, genuinely confused.

"No, but your cooperation under pressure is to be commended. I commend you." Kris raised an eyebrow.

"Consider you commendation received, Mr. Now, are we ready to fight Falkner?"

"…Yes."

* * *

Ethan and Kris entered the Violet City Gym, Kris having finished explaining to Ethan what had and had not happened in Sprout Tower.

"So, flightless humans, you wish to challenge me?" Falkner asked, standing atop a Pidgeot.

"Yes."

"Then…" Falkner raised one of his Pokéballs. "…Shall we begin?"

_LEADER FALKNER wants to battle!_

_LEADER FALKNER sent out PIDGEY!_

_Go! Cynder!_

Cynder looked up at the airborne Pidgey. He focused, and looped around the room, climbing the walls. Shooting a Smokescreen attack, Cynder leaped, and Tackled the Pidgey to the ground.

"Not bad for one without flight. But how about this?"

_LEADER FALKNER sent out PIDGEOTTO!_

Cynder smiled, and repeated his tactic. Pidgeotto attempted to get wise to the trick, and used a Gust attack to knock Cynder from the wall.

But Cynder wasn't repeating his tactic to the letter. Instead of a Tackle, Cynder used an Ember attack, substituting safety for power and a chance… wait for it…

_Enemy PIDGEOT was burned!_

Though he sacrificed himself in the attempt, Cynder burned the Pidgeotto, making the battle much more of a stall.

_Go! Shadow!_

Shadow, the Gastly caught on Sprout Tower, shimmered and grinned in the face of a new foe. He approached the Pidgeotto, and entered its body. Pidgeotto let out its cry, before being damaged from Gastly's mental attack, and Cynder's burn. With a wail, Pidgeotto fainted.

_LEADER FALKNER was defeated!_

"You have done well for one without wings. Take the Zephyr Badge. It will boost the attack power of your Pokémon, and will also allow you to use Flash outside of battle, to illuminate dark caves."

Ethan smirked, and took the badge in one hand. He flung it into the air, and held up his Badge Case. He promptly missed the case, and got hit in the head.

* * *

"Shadow? Honestly, you possess people?" Ethan asked.

_"Sire, sirsire! Slasha… Oh, I tire of this hissing!"_

"That better have been a vow to never to possess another Pokémon again!" Kris demanded.

_"What was I supposed to do? Lick doesn't affect Normals!"_

"Why do you even keep him?"

"Never know when he'll come in handy. You never know when our tether may be reached."

"Our tether may be reached? What the houndoom is that supposed to mean?"

**The correct answer is c) Not very effective. Chikorita probably didn't think her plan through.**


	3. Stuck in a Well

**Trainers, what trait about the Unown isn't unique to them?**

**a) They have 26 forms.  
b) They are pure Psychic types.  
c) They can only learn Hidden Power.**

Finishing their argument about Shadow, Ethan and Kris set off to the south of Violet City, passing through the Ruins of Alph. There, they noticed several researchers of the Unown.

"Hello there, children! Please do not disturb us, we're on the tip of a scientific breakthrough," one told them. They nodded, and a different scientist exclaimed in delight.

"I've found it! Oh, by Jove, I've found the secret of the Unown!"

"Where is it, where, where is it?"

"It's behind this wall!"

"What do you think these strange markings mean?"

"…Just help me push."

Every scientist worth his work was pushing the wall, hoping to open the door and investigate the secrets within.

"Should we tell them it says 'Pull'?"

"…No," Ethan said. "They're researchers. They'll figure it out. They're smarterer than me."

"I can surely hope so…" Kris trailed off. Half of her was kind of terrified of what was behind the door. But then she rationalised. If there was something evil back there, the door would not be clearly marked.

* * *

Nevertheless, Kris was concerned over the mystery of the ruins, and was shook back to earth when she heard a shouting match.

"You think that you'll get away with this?"

"Yes. That little pest isn't around, we'll get away with this no problem. I don't think she's even heard of Johto!"

"Oi! You!" Ethan cried out.

"Who are you to think you can take on TEAM ROCKET?" the man in black called out.

"I am Ethan! I can take you on!"

_TEAM ROCKET GRUNT sent out RATTATA!_

_Go! Cynder!_

Cynder bristled with indignation, and launched an Ember at the Rattata. It expertly dodged the attack, and knocked Cynder into a tree. Rustling, the tree shook, and out popped a particularly angry Pokémon.

_HERACROSS's RAGE is building!_

Heracross adopted a fighting stance. Rattata dived at Heracross, only to be met half way by an expertly placed punch. Rattata was knocked out, and the Grunt tried a second Rattata. That was also handily beaten.

"…You didn't properly beat me! You used some random bug!"

"You pissed him off. Go, Pokéball!" Ethan threw a Pokéball at Heracross. Heracross looked at it, and shrugged.

_… … … …Gotcha! HERACROSS was caught!_

"And now he's mine. Does that mean I win?" Kris raised an eyebrow.

"…Grr! You and your infallible logic! I'll remember this!" the Rocket Grunt exclaimed, before jumping down the well.

"Infallible logic, huh?" Kris asked, without as much sarcasm as she would have liked.

"Yup. And people say I'm an idiot."

* * *

Ethan scurried down the Slowpoke Well, Kris not too far behind. Within the cavernous dwelling, they found two grunts and a leader. Ethan glared at the two grunts, and sent out his three to counter their five.

"Your friend is extremely courageous, to attempt to fight so many Pokémon. Strength in numbers, strength in numbers…"

"You really believe that, Mr…"

"Proton, my dear. Now… Koffing, defeat her!"

"Chikorita, you can do it!" Kris cheered briefly, before pausing.

"This doesn't look good…" she panicked, noticing the type matchup was solidly in her opponent's favour.

_"It's just a Koffing!"_

_What? CHIKORITA is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Chikorita nimbly circled around herself, changing colour. She leaped into the air, throwing several Razor Leaf attacks, growing bigger leaves in their place. The Koffing fainted, as the new Chikorita landed, and focused…

_Congratulations! Your CHIKORITA evolved into BAYLEEF!_

_"I don't need some evolution to beat down a Koffing! Though… this is a really nice look." _Bayleef said, admiring her new body.

"No… How… My Koffing was invincible… Tch. I'll remember this. You, and your little boyfriend genius… you'll all pay!"

* * *

"Seriously, boyfriend genius?" Kris asked Ethan, as soon as they got out of the well.

"Huh? What's so special about a 'boy'friend?" Ethan asked. "And where did you even get this stuff from?"

"Proton. He called you my boyfriend genius," Kris replied. She neglected to mention that Ethan was neither.

"Well… I am a boy friend of yours... and I suppose they would see me as smarter… maybe they just got the wrong idea?"

"Yeah, well… I'd hope that their leader is dumber than you. Mostly so their worship makes sense."

The two entered Azalea Gym, and met a boy with long hair perched upon a high branch.

"Howdy, y'all! Whatcha doing in here?"

"Hello, Ma'am. We're here to earn a Gym Badge!" Ethan called up. I stomped on his foot, and attempted to scold him for lack of tact. But Bugsy got there first.

"Puh-lease, Ma'am is like, so five months ago. Call me Gym Leader, if you must call me anything."

"Wait, you were a girl?"

"Yep. I'm not quite used to it yet, but hey, I get to hang with the guys and go bug catching, so it's all good. So, how about that battle?"

_LEADER BUGSY wants to battle!_

_LEADER BUGSY sent out METAPOD!_

_Go! Cynder!_

Cynder looked offended at the Metapod, and coughed on it. It promptly keeled over, and Cynder repeated the feat with Kakuna.

"Oh no, nuh-uh! You won't get away with this! Go! Scyther!"

Scyther stared down the little Cyndaquil. The bug was three times the size of Cynder. But not for long.

_What? Cynder is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Cynder lengthened. His fire flew up to his neck, and he was now only half the size of Scyther. He stood up, and opened his eyes.

_Congratulations! Cynder evolved into QUILAVA!_

_"The flames of technique are fanned by the onset of power!"_

_"…Buddy, nobody heard that."_

_"Darn!"_

Cynder weaved around the Scyther in a very edgy fashion, waiting for something to happen. And happen it did: Scyther launched a Fury Cutter at Cynder, knocking down a tree. Leaping into the air, Cynder began spewing fire around the arena. With nowhere to run, Scyther was trapped and handily defeated.

"You have an intelligent Quilava there, cutie. Sorry, slipped out. I hereby bestow upon a valid tactician… the Hive Badge! With it, cutting down small trees should be a snap!" Bugsy looked around. "Of course, not like it wasn't an issue before."

Ethan took the Hive Badge, and threw it into the air. It started to fly around, and landed neatly in its place.

"Never seen it do that before."

* * *

"OY!" someone called.

"Just as we were about to leave town…" Kris sighed, as Jory rocketed up to the pair.

"You little weaklings… But… heh heh… I like your gumption, telling the police my name."

"Jory… little weasel… I'm going to stop you from getting your ugly mitts on Kris!"

"Ethan!"

"Too much?"

_JORY wants to battle!_

_JORY sent out GASTLY!_

_Go! Shadow!_

The two Gastlys opened with a preliminary staring contest… before they started changing. Jory's Gastly prepared a Night Shade illusion, which was immediately broken by Shadow's Lick attack, which was enough to knock it out.

_JORY sent out ZUBAT!_

Shadow morphed shapes, before generating a needle. He sunk this needle into himself, causing Zubat to violently contort. Both fainted from the one needle. One powerful Curse, alright.

_JORY sent out CROCONAW!_

_Go! BAYLEEF!_

"Oh man, you have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Kris slipped me this little chick." Bayleef launched several Razor Leafs, crippling the Croconaw instantly.

"…You're all stupid, weaklings! The only reason you won was because my Pokémon were weak! Nothing more, nothing less! Now I, the great Morceau, say 'sayonara, suckers!'" Jory left the city.

"…Did he just call himself Morceau?"

"So which one is it? Jory or Morceau?"

"Neither. He's making up names. And I'll happily bet Shadow that he's Luciano, from the Sprout Tower!"

**The correct answer is b) They are pure Psychic types. And before you ask about that guy who claims to have seen two more non-letters, it's just a rumour.**

**...I think.**


	4. Faith, Love, and that Goshdarn Miltank!

**Trainers, what purpose does Charcoal serve?**

**a) It boosts the power of Fire moves by 1.2 times  
b) It's a one use item that turns the next move used into a Fire move.  
c) It's a one use item that doubles the power of the next Fire move used.**

Making their way through Ilex Forest, Ethan and Kris were ready to continue their adventure, and head to Goldenrod City. Unfortunately…

"Hey, Bugsy mentioned cutting down small trees. Did we ever learn how?" Kris asked.

"Oh… Cynder, burn it!"

"No, Ethan! Bad idea, very very bad idea. We burn one thing, we'll be trapped in Ilex. The entirety of the forest will be consumed in flame. We have to learn how to cut the tree."

"Your judgement, I suppose."

"Help! My Farfetch'd are running away!" a little boy called out in panic. Ethan and Kris looked over, just as two ducks bearing green leeks came rushing up. Ethan sent out Quilava to settle the issue, while Kris tried to catch the birds with her bare hands.

_"Hey, you stay with your trainer, alright?"_ an electrical voice called from the shrubbery. Ethan and Kris turned to it. It was a little Pikachu, trained not for battle, but for appearance. Following behind it was a young girl with golden hair.

"Oh… hello there. You know, this little girl's been running off an awful lot lately. She's probably been stuffing herself full of Berries. Haven't you, you little mousey?" the girl hurriedly explained, nuzzling her Pikachu.

"Hello… you are a girl, right?" Ethan asked.

"Sorry about him. He's usually like this. Ethan, can you go find the Farfetch'd?"

"Can do." Ethan wandered off, leaving just Kris with the girl.

"Listen, you wouldn't have any idea how to cut down this little tree, would you?" Kris asked.

"No… but if you want to get past Ilex Forest, you don't need to go that way. I can show you how to get through these woods easy."

* * *

Kris and the girl exited the Ilex Forest at the Route 34 exit. Ethan came hurrying up to them.

"Kris, can you not do that, please?"

"Whoops…" the girl sighed. She seemed to have done something similar to this before.

"No need to worry. The Farfetch'd guy taught little Bugsy how to Cut things, and he also gave me a 'Charcoal'. I don't know what it does, so Cynder's holding onto it."

"…Bugsy?" Kris asked. "Bugsy? Of all the things you could have named your Heracross after, you went with 'Bugsy'?"

"What am I supposed to call it? Stagnox? Bugbash?"

"Bugbash sounds good. It looked like a basher."

"OK… Bugsy. How would you prefer the nickname Bugbash?"

_"Sure thing, Master Ethan," _the newly christened Bugbash said, bowing.

"Well… see you, Kris. When you get to Goldenrod, tell Whitney faith says hi."

"What does that even mean?" Kris asked.

"And what's your name?" Ethan followed up. But the girl had left too quickly.

* * *

Ethan wandered up to the Day Care. Kris had wandered into the bushes to look for something. He looked up, and noticed Lyra walking towards him.

"Oh, hello there, Lyra! What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Grandpapa. He's been raising my Pokémon for me. Him and Grandmamma. Wanna visit?"

"Sure thing, Lyra. Kris is a little busy… and I want to pay her back for Ilex Forest."

"…I don't want to know what that's about."

* * *

"Hi, Grandmamma!" Lyra called.

"Hello, dearie. How've you been?"

"Awesome, Grandmamma! Father gave new Pokémon to my best friend Ethan! …And Kris, too."

"Hm… and I suppose you'd be this Ethan I've been hearing so much," Lyra's grandmother asked. "Would you happen to be Lyra's boyfriend?"

"Grandmamma! We're not… what does boyfriend even mean?" Lyra asked furiously, turning to Ethan.

"Don't look at me. I don't know either!" Ethan shrugged.

"Ethan! Are you in here?" Kris asked, entering the day care. She smiled at Lyra and her grandmother, before gesturing to Ethan that they should go.

"Where were you?"

"Getting this. Go… Snubbull!"

A Snubbull appeared at Ethan and Kris' feet. He barked at the two of them, before falling over.

_"Sorry. Normally, I can make that look threatening."_

"You've got a Pokémon other than Bayleef now?"

"Yeah. So what?" Ethan had no response. Kris nodded, and they headed to the Gym in the town directly north of them.

* * *

"Hello there, challengers!" Whitney said to Ethan and Kris, waving at them. Ethan's jaw dropped. Whitney was outgoing, cute, and was smiling at him.

"Hi… Hi…" Ethan gasped.

"Hello to you too. Look at that, you're so cute! I'm completely blown away here!" Whitney lit up faster than a light bulb.

"Hello… uh… faith says hi…"

"Figures she would. So, you going to introduce yourself?"

"… Ethan."

"Hey, Ethan. I'm Whitney. Now how about that battle?" Whitney's expression changed from doting to intense. Ethan's changed to intense just as fast.

_LEADER WHITNEY wants to battle!_

_LEADER WHITNEY sent out CLEFAIRY!_

_Go! Bugbash!_

Bugbash was on his guard. He launched two left jabs and a right hook, before leaping and taking a spike into the Clefairy. Clefairy waggled her finger, and from her centre launched a beam of highly pressurized air. Bugbash expertly avoided the shot, and gave a strong chop in the face. Clefairy spaced out, and fainted.

"I love a nice, feisty trainer battle against a cute boy! Ethan, I'm not pulling any punches!"

_LEADER WHITNEY sent out MILTANK!_

Bugbash punched Miltank right in the stomach, sending it reeling. Miltank hopped up, and shook away the damage. Miltank rolled into a ball, and launched herself right at Bugbash. Bugbash sidestepped the cow, and proceeded to kick it in the back. Bugbash was sent flying at the touch of the Rollout, and was knocked out.

_Go! Shadow!_

"Ethan, I wouldn't recommend using him of all things against Whitney."

_"Have some faith in me. I'm not going to drive the Miltank insane."_

_What? Shadow is evolving!_

Miltank's rampage slowed to a crawl, as Gastly changed shape more permanently. The wisps of shadow surrounding him formed very impressive spikes, and small fists.

_Congratulations! Shadow evolved into HAUNTER!_

_"Or at least, not too badly!" _Shadow's eyes glinted fiercely, as it prepared his darkest attack.

"Not on my watch!" Ethan called out, and, spreading his arms, he stepped in between Whitney's Miltank and his own Haunter!

"ETHAN! NO!" Whitney and Kris called out together. Ethan shrieked, panicked, and fell to his knees.

"ETHAN! PLEASE!" Whitney wailed, pulling Ethan into a tight hug, trying to love the curse out of him. Miltank pulled out a couple of bottles, and prepared a heaping serving of milk. Kris sent out Bayleef, and tried using Bayleef's scents to appeal to Ethan.

* * *

Ethan woke up, unsure of what exactly happened. He looked down at his hands. He appeared normal, but for a small mark on his right hand, not unlike that of a Haunter.

"What happened?" Ethan panicked.

"We did all we could. And believe me, that was a lot. But… we have managed only to keep the Haunter sealed away inside of you. It may try to break free… and give you evil traits beyond your control. Like I said, we did all we could. Ethan… I'm so sorry!" Whitney cried. She put her arms around him. Ethan was struck by the desire to rip her clothes to shreds right there, before his left hand slapped it away.

"Whitney… I can't. Not while… he's here…" Ethan panicked. His right eye twitched, and glowed a manic red.

"I understand, Ethan. I felt Haunter's urges in you. You wouldn't feel right near me when you can turn evil and kill me before you realised it. But please…" Whitney gave Ethan her Pokégear number.

"Someday, Ethan…" Whitney sighed.

**The correct answer is a) ****It boosts the power of Fire moves by 1.2 times. I feel like I should not know that number without looking it up.**

******Watch, I got it wrong, and it's supposed to be 1.1x.**


	5. Beast Within, Beast Without

**Trainers, which of the following types would a Normal/Ghost be weak to?**

**a) Ghost  
b) Psychic  
c) Dark**

Ethan was in disbelief. He couldn't… he wasn't…

He was a monster.

Kris had his hand in a vice-like grip, but it was comfortable at the same time. Ethan sighed, resigned to the new way his life was going.

_"Back! Back, monster!" _A Nidoran was yipping at a dark creature. Ethan caught the Nidoran, and sent him out.

"Nico, go around and _Poison Sting, so we can see what we're up againsst," _Ethan barked. Nico shivered, and did so, revealing a Snubbull hiding in the tree. It fled, leaving Ethan, Kris, and the freshly caught Nico.

"Ethan! You have to get Shadow under control! Nico's terrified of you!" Kris bellowed. Ethan's left side recoiled.

_"Wait, what's wrong with you?" _Nico asked. _"I'm sure there's a cure!"_

_"I sure as hell hope not! It's way too fun in here!" _Shadow hissed. Ethan shook his head, dazing Shadow.

"Let's get to Ecruteak. Hopefully there's something up there that can help us."

* * *

"Urgh!" Ethan hissed. Blocking their way was an odd tree.

_"I got this," _Bugbash sighed, and struck at the tree. The blow glanced right off.

_"This is an odd tree, alright. It's immune to Cut!" _Bugbash cursed.

"Ethan! Ethan!" A girl called out. It was Whitney. She was carrying a bottle in one arm, and holding a Pokéball in the other. It was a Pokémon that Whitney didn't use in the Gym Battle.

"Step aside," Whitney gestured, and the two moved to opposite sides. Whitney watered the tree in the way with the bottle, and it slashed.

"Eep!"

_Wild SUDOWOODO appeared!_

Whitney collected herself, and threw her Pokéball.

_LEADER WHITNEY sent out BLISSEY!_

"You had a Blissey and you didn't use it on us?"

"Gym Leader regulations call that I not use overpowered Pokémon. That isn't my normal Miltank you faced, either. And I have a Clefable."

"Awesome… I think," Ethan was genuinely confused. Whitney returned her attention to the battle.

"Blissey, use a Psychic attack!" she ordered. Blissey rolled backwards, and stared down the Sudowoodo. The Sudowoodo recoiled, and tried a Low Kick. Blissey took the hit, and got up. It took a bite of its Leftovers, and recovered all of its health.

"What?"

"Blissey is a natural at taking hits. I've never seen it do so hot against physical hits, but I guess this Blissey's just too good. Now… Blissey, use Ice Beam!"

Blissey focused, and emitted a scalding cold ray. The Sudowoodo was frozen solid by the force. Whitney threw a Pokéball at the foe, and caught it.

"She'll want this," Whitney murmured simply.

"Whitney, that was awesome! But how did you know to come here?"

"Well, for one, I forgot the Plain Badge. It'll raise your Speed, and make you able to use Strength on the field. For two, I forgot to warn you about this Sudowoodo. But now I have it, and it should hopefully no longer block the way."

"Well… thanks. See you later," Ethan said, and left.

"…I hope so," Whitney said, out of Ethan's earshot.

* * *

At last, Ethan and Kris made it to the town of Ecruteak. The more cultured city may have experience with exorcism, making Shadow's removal much simpler.

"Hey… Trainers!"

When they had time.

"Huh… huh… Listen, we've had a little glitch in a box system, and we came up with this little guy. Could you take him off our hands? Thanks," the man addressed very quickly.

"We never agreed!"

"And I spent two years trapped in a Clefairy costume. No one asked me if I wanted that!" The man left with no more word, and Kris looked down at the Pokémon that wasn't even in its own Pokéball.

An Eevee.

_"Mama…"_

"I think this is an infant Eevee. I'll keep her."

"_Yeah, Krissy. Now _can we please get this dumb Shadow out of me? _Hey, I was talking! _You talked down to Kris!" Ethan started his own argument.

"Come along. We'll find somebody."

* * *

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about ghosts. I can give you a hand," Morty, the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City, informed Kris.

"Thank you, Morty. You cannot understand how grateful Ethan, Whitney and I are thanks to you!" Kris exclaimed. But Morty's help was not what she was hoping for.

"I'll need to go to my Gym to begin the procedure. But my friend Eusine here is quite excited about this encounter with the legendary beasts. May you be patient?"

"Oh… I suppose."

"Hey! Wimps!" a familiar drawl called from behind them. Kris sighed, and turned around. Eevee leaped from her arms, and sped past Morceau.

"Morceau, or whatever your name is, we're busy here. Go annoy somebody else!"

"No. I'm here for you, chick. You'd have better said your prayers!"

"Dude! Not funny! Ethan needs prayers badly to get away from Shadow!"

_MORCEAU wants to battle!_

_MORCEAU sent out HAUNTER!_

_Go! SNUBBULL!_

"Again with the insult to injury! Did your father ever teach you tact?"

"Don't say a word about my father!"

Snubbull shook his head, and barked. This time, it _was_ intimidating. He then leaped at the Haunter, and took a savage bite from it. The Haunter fainted, and Snubbull was left chewing on some of its gas. Morceau's next Pokémon, a Zubat, did little better.

_MORCEAU sent out MAGNEMITE!_

_Nico is at the ready!_

"Nico…" Kris warned.

_What? Nico is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Nico leaped towards the Magnemite. His body seemed to lengthen in his massive stride, and his face grew larger…

_Congratulations! Nico evolved into NIDORINO!_

The newly evolved Nico wasted little time in his leap to celebrate. He immediately Double-Kicked Magnemite in the eye, KOing the magnet.

_MORCEAU sent out CROCONAW!_

_Go! BAYLEEF!_

"You think your precious Bayleef can do a dang thing to my Croconaw? Feel the chill!"

Croconaw prepared an attack, but Bayleef beat him to the punch.

_"That wasn't very chilly, Morceau. Perhaps you don't have an Ice move?"_

"Grr… you'll live to regret this!" Morceau stormed off in a fit.

_"Mama, mama! Come quick! The beasts! The big beasts!"_

* * *

_You have done well, young girl. Perhaps you would be the one…_ the beast looked curiously at Kris. _Hm…_

"What is it?" Kris asked, tilting her head.

_You say purification is your goal, hm? Then I, Suicune of the legendary beasts, shall see if you are worthy to harness the power of the beasts!_

_Wild SUICUNE appeared!_

_EEVEE is at the ready!_

Eevee stared Suicune down with bright, wide eyes. Suicune looked down upon her with narrow, cool eyes. Suicune made the first move, launching a BubbleBeam attack. Eevee dodged easily, and made a snapping motion with her jaws. Suicune withdrew, flinching. Eevee capitalised on her advantage, slinging sand in Suicune's eyes. From there, Eevee leaped into the sky, teleporting behind Suicune and attacking.

_You have done well for one so young. Perhaps you have been bred?_

_"Bread? Where's the bread?"_

_…Ah. Good to be young and innocent than to be jaded. Child… you may now catch me. You have earned the right._

Kris held up a Pokéball, and Suicune entered it.

"You'll be important later."

_And we'll be leaving._

Entei and Raikou ran from the room.

* * *

"Aha… so I see…" Morty was amused. "Well… how about a battle?"

"Eh, sure. This for the League Badge?"

"Might as well," Morty said. He leaped into the shadows of his Gym. "Let's begin."

_LEADER MORTY wants to battle!_

_LEADER MORTY sent out GASTLY!_

_Go! SNUBBULL!_

"A Normal type? This could get interesting…"

"A Gastly? Let me guess… you're a Ghost leader, and you spam the Gastly line? …I give up."

Snubbull chowed down on Gastly. He also chowed down on both of Morty's Haunter, seemingly drawing strength from within.

_What? SNUBBULL is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Snubbull's still moving jaw chewed and chewed. As Kris and Morty watched in shock, Snubbull turned from a light pink to a light purple. Snubbull's jaw was expanding, and grew two comically large bottom teeth. It would've been comic, though, if Snubbull's wrists hadn't been encased in black bands, studded with spikes.

_Congratulations! SNUBBULL evolved into GRANBULL!_

_"Second morsels, chump?" _Granbull asked, his mouth moving in a hypnotising circle.

"Yes I do, actually."

_LEADER MORTY sent out GENGAR!_

Granbull chewed thin air. He leaned over, and chomped Gengar. Gengar, unfortunately, had teleported behind Granbull.

_"Not so fast!" _Shadow hissed. Kris yelped, and made herself smaller. Ethan was pulled along by his right fist, and right as Ethan reached Gengar…

*SMACK*

The meaty sound of flesh on spirit enveloped the arena, as Shadow's sneaky punch knocked the Gengar clean out.

"I am so sorry for whatever it was Shadow just did. _Just kidding, I'm not!"_

"Huh… Kris, Ethan's possession has exceeded the point in which I could help him. Only the trio of beasts can. You must capture all of the legendary beasts of Johto. On that happy note…" Morty gestured to Kris' badge case. Kris opened it, and found the Fog Badge.

"The Fog Badge allows the bearer to cross water. May you find it useful…"

**The correct answer is c) Dark. Normal is immune to Ghost, and I don't even need to talk about Psychic.**


	6. Parting The Ocean's Current

**Trainers, what types are Shuckle weak to?**

**a) Rock, Ground, Water  
b) Rock, Steel, Water  
c) Fire, Steel, Water**

Ethan and Kris entered Route 39, hoping to take the journey one step at a time, trying to keep Shadow subdued.

Ethan found a way to keep Shadow suppressed in the most unexpected of places.

* * *

"Oh, look, it's a Miltank!" Ethan squealed.

"What's so spe-oh," Kris began to question. She looked around, remembering there was a Miltank farm close by. She inspected the cattle for any sign it was a runaway. There wasn't one, so she stepped to one side, and gestured to the Miltank.

_Wild MILTANK appeared!_

_Go! Bugbash!_

Bugbash leaned forward.

_"So… interested in joining our merry band?"_

_"…What's so merry here? This guy's an idiot."_

_"…Long story short, this guy being an idiot is the least of our problems. Now, do you want to join Ethan on your own, or do I have to knock some sense into you? Because it'd really help if Ethan had a Miltank. (I hope.)"_

_"…I'll join. But I'll take the scrap anyway. Have at you! (Did I sound assertive?)"_

Bugbash leaped forward, and aimed a punch at Miltank's head. Miltank took the blow, using her hooves to gain purchase in the ground. Rolling forward, she collided with Bugbash…'s fist.

_"Wow. Awesome move. But I'm not done yet." _Doing an awesome backflip, Miltank leaped onto Bugbash, onto his horn.

"Ah! Oh! Eurgh! Uhh… let's call it a tie?" Kris asked. Ethan didn't wait for the confirmation. He threw a Pokeball, and the Miltank gave in without resistance.

"Whitney…" Ethan decided.

_"Neat name. Whitney… sounds like a Normal." _Miltank made it obvious she was considering the name.

"…Well, if nothing else, I think she knows how to speak to humans in a way we understand."

* * *

Ethan and Kris arrived at Olivine City, to immediately bump into Morceau.

"Hmph. Hello there. The Gym Leader of this city's off tending to some 'sick Pokemon'. Boo hoo."

"Morceau! How could you be so inconsiderate of the ill."

"A Pokemon can't fight, it's useless. So long!" And with that, Morceau unceremoniously left.

_"Now that's an attitude I can get behind."_

"Ethan, shut him up. Now… I think it's in our best interests to go see this Gym Leader… Jasmine."

* * *

"Woah…" Ethan sighed. Jasmine shyly turned to him, pushing her brown locks out of her face.

"Oh… hi. You… must be Ethan… the boy Whitney fell for…" Jasmine sighed. She sounded terrified just to speak.

"Yes. There was the whole mishap with the Haunter. Now, Jasmine… what's wrong with your Ampharos there?" Kris asked, hoping to bring the conversation to a more practical level.

"Ah… yes… Amphy… she's… she's ill… fatally ill… Olivine is a port town… Without Amphy, the ships will crash… without Amphy…" Jasmine began to break into tears. Ethan was rushed underneath Jasmine, and he began to hold her steady.

"Thanks… Ethan… Whitney… there… there's a cure… in the far town of Cianwood… there's… a SecretPotion… it… it will cure her… it must cure her…"

_"Not to worry. Amphy will have his medicine."_

* * *

"Just when I have you figured out…" Kris sighed, looking oddly at Ethan, trying to pierce through to Shadow.

_"The girl is a friend of the pink haired one. I cannot harm either of them."_

"So you're blaming it on Ethan, then?" Shadow shrugged. Ethan shook himself back into control.

"Kris, can we even trust him?"

"Maybe brute force isn't the way. Who knows, Shadow may actually respond to being removed by caring and compassion…"

"I don't know. And how in Johto are we supposed to cross the sea again?" Ethan gazed out onto the ocean waters.

_"MANTINE!" _a sound issued from the shore. A pause, and then…

*WHOOSH*

The tide broke, and a Mantine leaped from the sea.

_"The boat people have been driven restless. Hop onto my back. We must set sail for Cianwood City." _Ethan and Kris hopped onto the Mantine's back, and Mantine surged through the ocean's waves.

* * *

_"Holler when you need to get back. The boat people will be of no help."_

Ethan and Kris looked about Cianwood City. They almost immediately bumped into a very nervous-looking man.

"Er… hello…" he shivered. "I'm… I'm Kirk. I lost… lost my Pokémon… to a red haired kid… Cain, I think it was… can I… can I give you this… for safety?"

"Er, sure," Kris said, taking Kirk's offer. She peeked at the Pokémon's stats. It was a Shuckle.

"…Take… Take good care… of it…" Kirk ran off.

"He's more terrified than Jasmine," Ethan observed. His eyes drifted from Kirk to a distant point to the north of the main buildings…

"Come with me, Kris."

* * *

_So. You finally arrived. I am Entei, the beast of flame. Battle me, if you dare!_

_Wild ENTEI appeared!_

"This guy does not mess around!" Ethan slightly panicked, before…

*WHOOSH!*

_MANTINE is at the ready!_

_"I'm the only one who can startle these humans!"_

_Foolish Mantine… do you really think you can stand up to an Entei?_

_"…I plan to."_

Entei let up two solid plumes of flame. Mantine responded by tugging at the ocean, allowing the sea to swell up… before cascading down upon Entei and his flames.

"Fire beats Water, wise guy!" Kris reminded Entei. Entei responded with a mighty bellow, and charged at Kris. Mantine switched the ocean's currents to high tide, and Ethan leaped up.

_"WHAT?" _All three of Entei, Kris and Mantine were in shock as to Ethan's plan. Ethan leaped onto Entei's back, using his charge as a spring to get onto Mantine. Doing a 180 degree turn, Ethan's Pokéball left his hand before anyone comprehended his action, and the still stunned Entei was…

_… … … …Gotcha! ENTEI was caught!_

"What on earth just happened?" Kris asked.

"Felt like something Shadow would do… but I didn't feel his hand. What could this mean?"

**The correct answer is b) Rock, Steel, Water.**


	7. The Devoted

**Trainers, what do you have to do to evolve a Nidorino?**

**a) Use a Moon Stone  
b) Level it up to level 30.  
c) Level it up at night.**

Ethan and Kris, more than a little surprised by the turn of events, decided to take a visit to the Cianwood City Gym. It was here, and they weren't looking forward to crossing the sea too many times.

"Hello, Chuck," Kris stated. Chuck didn't hear her. He was spending too much time underneath a waterfall.

"I've got this," Ethan sighed, rejected. Turning into Shadow, he pulled Chuck from his place of training.

"What ho! What buffoons seek to remove me from my training? You must be spies! Crooks! Brigands!"

_"…I'd put him back in, but he's a little nuts. He'd probably enjoy it."_

_LEADER CHUCK wants to battle!_

_LEADER CHUCK sent out PRIMEAPE!_

_Go! MANTINE!_

The big, friendly Mantine from earlier had decided to join Ethan's line-up as his sixth member. Mantine gave a long holler sound as his battle cry, before spinning around in circles. Causing a Gust, Mantine flung a solid whirlwind at his foe. It wouldn't have amounted to much if Primeape wasn't weak to it.

_LEADER CHUCK sent out POLIWRATH!_

Drawing strength from the ankle high water at his feet, Poliwrath was preparing something huge.

_"Mama! Mama!" _Kris' Eevee leaped off her shoulder, and looked directly at the Poliwrath.

"Eevee! No! Get back!" Kris panicked.

_"Mama! Mamamamamamamama!" _Eevee chased her tail, smiling all the while.

_What? EEVEE is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Eevee froze too. Looking down at her paws, she noticed that they grew long and pink. She looked down her body, to see that this process was occurring everywhere. Her bushy tail grew long and forked, quivering in anticipation. Finally, her face grew smaller, as her eyes turned a deep blue. A red jewel made its appearance on her forehead, as did two tufts of fur under her ears.

_Congratulations! EEVEE evolved into ESPEON!_

_Mama… no, Mother… I am ready to face a mere Poliwrath. The way I was born to._

"…Holy Celebi of the forest, she can talk!"

_"Yes… and she was the one that said nothing but Mama… mostly," _Shadow rolled Ethan's eyes. _"The others are more eloquent."_

_Shadow, stop being mean and get out of Ethan, already. Anyway… Espie… ON!_

Espeon swung her head around, creating a small circle of psychic energy. Poliwrath, who was still confused as to what exactly had transpired, was caught by the second of his weaknesses.

"What ho! I have been beaten! What foolery is this? But to honour I must. Lady of the mental agility, heir to the Bane of Rocket herself, I must bestow upon you… The Storm Badge! With this in your hand, travelling will be as simple as a Skarmory's wing beat."

"Thank you… but we must be going." Kris took the badge, and gave one final presentation. Leaping into the air, she travelled to her badge case, and slammed the badge in.

"That wasn't necessary."

"Yeah, it was."

* * *

"Oh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Thank you! With this… Amphy can become well again!" Jasmine cheered up significantly. She took the SecretPotion, and wandered up to Amphy. She fed the Ampharos the medicine, and Amphy quivered. Amphy cheered, and raised his tail. The light of his tail shone through the sky, bringing a new heart to the port town of Olivine.

"Thank you…" Jasmine repeated, kissing Ethan on the cheek. Ethan smirked uncomfortably.

"Don't tell Whitney. How about a Gym Battle as celebration?"

"I dunno. How about, yes," Ethan responded. It sounded cool in his head… but he couldn't deliver.

* * *

_LEADER JASMINE wants to fight!_

_LEADER JASMINE sent out MAGNEMITE!_

_Go! Nico!_

_What? Nico is evolving!_

Skipping straight to the punch, Shadow started messing around right away. Glowing like the moon, he shone light into Nico, causing him to grow unhealthily. His forelegs turned to arms, his skin darkened, and he grew more spikes of power.

_Congratulations! Nico evolved into NIDOKING!_

"Really, Ethan?"

"It's the ghost. Whitney ought to have mentioned it. I'm sure Kris did, too."

"I look forward to its removal. Magnemite, SonicBoom!" Jasmine cried out. Magnemite prepared his attack, but was taken down by Nico's Earthquake. As was her other Magnemite from inside the Pokéball.

"Now that didn't make sense!" Jasmine cried in indignation.

"Nico, return. Cynder, you do the strategizing. Kris, help me supress this thing," Ethan barked, leaving the field. Jasmine looked down at Cynder.

_LEADER JASMINE sent out STEELIX!_

Cynder stayed there, arms folded, looking at Steelix. Steelix came down on Cynder, and roared. Cynder coughed in Steelix's mouth.

_LEADER JASMINE was defeated!_

"Wow… just… wow… That was something a Trainer couldn't pull… Cynder, was it? You rock!" Cynder shrugged. Jasmine reached into her pocket, and pulled out a Mineral Badge.

"It boosts Defence. Take this for your party. May it serve you well. Oh, and Ethan?" Jasmine finished by calling over the humans. "It's a private call, but, since it's Whitney…"

**The correct answer is a) You use a Moon Stone.**


	8. Cold Iron

**Trainers, how many trainers are permitted in a single battle?**

**a) 2  
b) 3  
c) 4**

"Hello? Jasmine? You there?" Whitney asked over the Pokégear. Jasmine had developed an extension to her Pokégear, allowing it to display video if attached to her computer.

"Hi, Whitney!" Ethan called. Whitney jumped; she wasn't expecting that.

"Ethan! Jasmine, you didn't mention they were at Olivine!" Whitney was wringing her hands, occasionally using them to sweep over her hair.

"Whitney, focus. We just had our Gym Battle. Did you see the Quilava? Damn, that was hot."

"Oh, er… no, actually. But enough about the fight. I just got word from Pryce. The Lake of Rage has been fitful as of late. I want Ethan and Kris to investigate."

"Remind me, why can't you?"

"I never actually caught a flying or swimming Pokémon. I can't get past Mt. Mortar. You've got Skarmory. You can get them to Mahogany faster."

"Understood. See you!" Jasmine stated, closing the call. Ethan and Kris looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Take us to the Lake of Rage."

* * *

A high pitched, keening wail echoed from Mahogany Town. The Magikarp of the Lake of Rage were being forced to evolve in a hurry. The waves were so strong, that the evolutions were slowing time to a steady crawl. Jasmine set Ethan and Kris down, staying on Skarmory's back.

"This is concerning. You need to find a way to get the Magikarp to flee under the waves, so the time skips aren't so prevalent. Then you have all the time you need to find the source."

"Aren't you staying?"

"I'm returning to Olivine, briefly. I had no clue as to the extreme of the situation. I need my good Pokémon."

"OK, Jasmine. Now… Magikarp, to the lake's bottom!" Ethan boomed. Nothing happened.

_"Foolish. I'll cut you a deal, human. Beat me in battle, and I shall send the Magikarp under the ocean's waves," _a red Gyarados roared, in response. Espeon translated, and Ethan stepped up.

_Wild GYARADOS appeared!_

_Go! MANTINE!_

Mantine and Gyarados dived underneath the ocean's surface. Underwater, they writhed and smashed together. It was very tricky, if not impossible, to see what the pair were doing. Gyarados recoiled from Mantine, and moved back, before looping around.

_"GYARA… DOS!" _he cried. A stream of draconian rage billowed out from him, hitting Mantine head on…

The blow barely fazed him. Mantine shot his own beam, launching a Gust and a BubbleBeam together, officially beating the Gyarados.

_ "Gyarararara! …I gave my word. Brethren, to the ocean's floor!" _The Magikarp and Gyarados fled, weakening the influence of the evolutions on the flow of time.

* * *

"Hello there, children? You were the trainer of that Mantine?" a man in a large coat questioned, as they reached Mahogany Town.

"Yes. I train that Waver," Ethan said simply, finally giving a nickname to his Mantine.

"They call me Lance. I am a Dragon Trainer. May I ask your names?"

"My name is Kris, and this is Ethan. A fair warning: he's got a little problem. If he does something cruel, don't blame him. We're trying to fix it." Lance nodded, and entered a building. Ethan and Kris uneasily followed.

* * *

"Hey, you! Buy something or get out!" The man just inside the building ordered. Lance shrugged. He sent out his Dragonite.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam."

_"That's not gonna do any good, wise guy." _The Dragonite changed his attack pattern. He leaned back, and head-butted the man into a wall.

_"With that base Attack, you order a special move?"_

"Uh… why did I use this Dragonite? He doesn't trust me like the others…" Lance sighed. He withdrew his Dragonite, and pricked his ears. He searched through the room, finding a secret passage.

"Ethan, Kris… Jasmine?" Lance exclaimed.

"I'm ready. I will follow."

"…Eh. You can come too."

* * *

The Rocket HQ was unbelievably confusing. Lance, Ethan, Kris and Jasmine wound up separating, each looking for something different. Ethan's route took him to a room with a Team Rocket Executive chewing out one of his subordinates.

_"That's cruel!" _Shadow whispered.

"That's what society thinks I'm like thanks to you."

_"…Harsh. …Wait, humans don't like our antics?"_

"Wait, ghosts think we do?"

_"…I am so sorry. As an apology, I'll get myself out as soon as it's a good idea. But for now, tactics. This executive has a Zubat, a Koffing and a Raticate."_

"OK. Hey, you! Get your long nose out of the Lake of Rage!" Ethan called out.

"Fuohoho! Is this a trainer? Wait… is this the wee beastie?"

"Shadow has repented. And you want to know the best part? It's all thanks to you! Now…"

_ROCKET EXECUTIVE wants to battle!_

_ROCKET EXECUTIVE sent out ZUBAT!_

_Go! Whitney!_

Miltank spread her hooves, and shook herself.

"Do you really expect to beat me with that old cow?"

_"Old cow… OLD COW! You… son of a cow!" _Whitney rolled into a ball, and rolled right into his Zubat. Petrel hurriedly sent out Raticate, only to get hit with the ball again. Sending out Koffing in a panic, he eventually realised that Whitney wasn't going to be stopped. Knowing where there next Rollout would be aimed, he hurried from the room.

* * *

"Ah ha! I knew I'd find a little, sneaky rodent in here!" Ariana taunted, cornering Kris. "You cannot defeat me, girl. If I team up… you cannot fight two Pokémon at once!"

"That's where you're wrong!" a girl behind Ariana said. It was Jasmine.

"Humph. One more cute girl. Like it makes a difference!"

_ROCKET EXECUTIVE and  
ROCKET GRUNT wants to battle!_

_ROCKET EXECUTIVE sent out ARBOK!  
ROCKET GRUNT sent out DROWZEE!_

_LEADER JASMINE sent out SCIZOR!  
Go! ESPEON!_

"This is rather a lot of guys for one battle… Espeon, use-"

_Psybeam. I've got it._

Espeon launched a Psybeam attack, dazing the Arbok long enough for her to rake it across the face with her tail. It quivered, and Espeon hopped over Arbok's tail. Psybeam was repeated, knocking out the Arbok. Espeon looked at Scizor in her respite: he had finished beating up the Drowzee. A Gloom and a Grimer took over. Without a word, Espeon delivered maximum punishment to the Grimer, while Scizor Wing Attacked the Gloom.

"I'm sorry, Ariana… I'm out of Pokémon!"

"Blast you! Now…"

_ROCKET EXECUTIVE sent out MURKROW!_

_LEADER JASMINE sent out MAGNETON!  
Go! Shuckie!_

"Shuckie? Really, Ethan?"

"Nah, it's not mine."

"Figures. Ethan's not that dim."

Kris ordered her Shuckle to defend. The Murkrow was uncommonly interested in pecking its eyes out. Magneton, from behind Murkrow, split open, and shot a powerful beam of electricity.

"Who's ganging up on who now, Vulpix?" Jasmine boasted. Ariana withdrew her Murkrow, and ran from the room.

* * *

"Hurrah! You two are here. This is the generator room. In here, what makes the Lake of Rage mutate is at work. To take down the machine, we must remove the source of its power. Take down the Electrode. It's the only way."

"No way, Lance!" Ethan boasted from behind the three. Everyone turned and gasped. Ethan was standing there, his aura all the more prominent. No one was brave enough to step forward.

"Nico… destroy that thing with a mighty Earthquake!" Ethan commanded. Nico nodded, and shook the earth with a mighty roar. The machine turned to rubble, and the Electrode fled.

"Ethan… are you… alright?" Kris asked nervously.

"…Never better, Kris. We should collect the Glacier Badge."

* * *

"So… you're the young whippersnappers that saved the Lake of Rage, huh?"

"Yep, that's us."

"And you're here for a battle. Kids these days… I'll teach you what your elders should have a long time ago! Modesty!"

_LEADER PRYCE wants to battle!_

_LEADER PRYCE sent out SEEL!_

_Go! BAYLEEF!_

Bayleef kicked back, and kicked forward, eager for the battle. It began with a Razor Leaf attack that sent Seel keening.

"You kids and your hacking…"

"This Pokémon was OHKOing Koffings before it evolved. I'm not surprised."

"Wrong thing, Kris!" Ethan urged. Kris turned from the battlefield, and in that instant, Pryce's Piloswine managed to KO Bayleef with Blizzard. Ethan stepped forward, sending out Cynder.

"A Fire? Fury Attack."

"Flame Wheel!" The attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield. Cynder's fiery element transferred to Piloswine, burning it to faint.

_LEADER PRYCE sent out DEWGONG!_

_What? Cynder is evolving!_

The altogether too real feeling of time standing still reverberated around the field, as Cynder stood upright once more, this time permanently. He grew much larger, his mouth turning into a gaping maw. With a mighty bellow, flames circled the new Cynder.

_Congratulations! Cynder evolved into THYPHLOSION!_

Cynder gave a stomp, charging into Dewgong. The excess energy from the evolution was transferred into the blow, and a Water Pokémon, for the first time in living memory, was KOed by the sheer force of a Fire move.

"Impressive! Most impressive! Younglings may have a ways to go, but you're ahead! Take the Glacier Badge! You may find special moves going up in power! You've earned it!"

* * *

Ethan wandered across the seas by the border of Mt. Mortar. Shadow had stated that, although the purification method wasn't entirely reliant on the beasts, it paid to be safe. He dismounted Mantine, and sent out Nico.

_Twitter, twitter… the dark one?_

"He's leaving. He needs you… on the safe side."

_Twitter…. Then we shall duel._

_Wild RAIKOU appeared!_

_Go! Nico!_

Nico used Earthquake. Raikou leaped onto the mountain's side… only to promptly realise how bad an idea this was.

_Grr… to think I was defeated so easily… but you won't capture me in one of those-_

"Squirrel!" Ethan shouted. Raikou looked over his shoulder, and was swiftly caught. As this happened, the radio at Ethan's hip began to quiver.

"This can't be good."

**The correct answer is a) 2. Must have been interesting, seeing four...**


	9. Masters of Rocket Science

**Trainers, which of the following is not true?**

**a) Scizor learns Metal Claw by level.  
b) Skarmory learns Steel Wing by level.  
c) Steelix learns Iron Tail by level.**

_"… …Ahem, we are Team Rocket! After three years of preparation, we have risen again from the ashes! Giovanni! Can you hear? We did it! Where is our boss? Is he listening?"_

_"Oh no… they have the Radio Tower!" _Shadow panicked. It didn't sound like something that they should necessarily be worried about. At first.

"Whitney's in danger!" Ethan realised. Sending out Waver, he surfed to Goldenrod City in a hurry.

* * *

"What's keeping him? He said he'd be a moment…" Kris sighed. She and Jasmine were waiting for Ethan to come back from his private mission. Jasmine's Pokégear sounded, and they opened the device.

_"… …Ahem, we are Team Rocket! After three years of preparation, we have risen again from the ashes! Giovanni! Can you hear? We did it! Where is our boss? Is he listening?"_

"This is bad, this is bad!" Kris panicked.

"Of course it's bad. We have to get to the Radio Tower and nip this in the bud as soon as possible. If Giovanni gets here… the legendary heroine barely won against him. What hope do we have, if a psychic nearly lost to him?"

"…I did not think of that. Get your Skarmory!"

"Uh huh. Oh, and Kris… I want you to have this." Jasmine pulled out a spare Pokéball, and gave it to Kris. Kris sent out the Pokémon within.

_"Hop on! We have a world to save!"_

"Another Skarmory?"

"I'm a Steel trainer. And Skarmory is a Pokémon I wish for you to have. You don't have a Flying Pokémon already… it's a wise idea to have one on you."

* * *

Ethan barged into the Goldenrod Gym, to find Team Rocket surrounding Whitney. The Gym's trainers were tied up to one side, and Whitney was near to the same fate.

_"Ethan. I can save your girlfriend. But I need to possess you."_

Ethan looked at the Rocket Grunts and the Executives.

"Do it."

All of a sudden, Ethan felt a sharp sting along his spine. Biting his lip, he endured the pain.

_This is for Whitney. This is for Whitney. This is for Whitney._

Ethan pulled off his cap, as his hair extended into villain-like spikes. His eyes glazed over, glowing sickly yellow. The rest of his body shone purple. In most people, Ethan's new look would appear unhealthy.

For Ethan, this was the best possible occurrence.

_"Get. Away. From. The girl," _Shadow!Ethan stated. They were truly fused.

"Ethan… no… Ethan, FIGHT BACK!" Whitney panicked. Ethan thought to comfort her.

_There'll be plenty of time for that later._

Shadow!Ethan threw a solid punch. Five Grunts were knocked aside like ninepins. Sending a Shadow Ball in a fresh direction, ten more were thrown to the ground. The first Executive, Ariana, turned to Shadow!Ethan.

*THWACK*

Ariana sagged to the floor, her jaw out of whack. Proton picked her up, and ran from the Gym. Shadow!Ethan released his Pokémon, and Shadow removed his hand.

"Whitney… Whitney, are you OK?"

"I… I think so… But Ethan… Shadow had you… bad…"

_"I understand, now, that possessing Ethan in the first place was wrong. However, I need a special process to leave. Girl… No, I should address you by your name. Whitney… I need you to take Ethan to the Ilex Shrine. We need the power of Celebi._

* * *

Kris and Jasmine entered the Radio Tower. They met a Rocket Grunt blocking the way, mumbling about an underground assignment.

"OK, Jasmine. Here's the plan. You go search the underground. I'll go find a Team Rocket disguise."

"If you say," Jasmine sighed, looking at the Goldenrod Gym.

"Whitney'll be fine. She curb-stomped a Sudowoodo. It's us we need to worry about."

* * *

Kris managed to find a place that offered the chance to take a picture of you in a Rocket uniform. Kris smiled, and snuck into the racks. She emerged, fully clothed in a Rocket outfit, and ready to storm the base.

* * *

Jasmine entered the underground, looking for what the Grunts were doing. Ominous footsteps echoed behind her, and she turned, panicking.

"Hello. You're that Gym Leader worried over a useless Pokémon?" the boy stated. He wasn't much older than Ethan.

"You? Who are you…?" Jasmine asked, terrified.

"I? Albert, of course!"

_RIVAL ALBERT wants to battle!_

_RIVAL ALBERT sent out GOLBAT!_

_Go! MAGNETON!_

"BZZT. PROCESSING… COMPLETE. GOLBAT. FINDING OPERATION… OPERATION FOUND. USE THUNDERBOLT." Magneton split into three parts, launching an electrical discharge that knocked out the Golbat.

_RIVAL ALBERT sent out FERALIGATOR!_

"ERROR. DOES NOT COMPUTE." Magneton repeated his previous attack, managing a double knockout.

"How about your own technique?" Albert bellowed.

_RIVAL ALBERT sent out MAGNEMITE!_

_Go! STEELIX!_

Steelix prepared an Earthquake, but there was no need. Magnemite was crushed underneath the giant. Albert switched to Haunter, who promptly took the intended Earthquake. Jasmine withdrew, to be safe in the cramped Underground.

_RIVAL ALBERT sent out SNEASEL!_

_Go! SCIZOR!_

"Why so serious?"

"…You wished harm on Amphy. Scizor, Metal Claw attack!"

_"As you wish, my lady." _Scizor stepped up, and sliced the Sneasel.

"Why? …You only one because my Pokémon were weak! There's nothing else to it. I'll get stronger Pokémon… I will! I don't give a Rattata about that darn Lance! I wasted a name on him!"

Jasmine was backing away, slowly. She scooted around the corridor, looking for what Team Rocket possessed.

* * *

_"Here we are. The Ilex Shrine," _Shadow stated simply. Ethan and Whitney were alone in the woods, at this shrine. Well, mostly…

"Oh, hey! Nice to meet you again, Ethan!" a girl called from behind the two. "Oh, and Whitney? It's been ages!"

"Hello. Just the girl I've been waiting for. Listen, could you sing the song to bring Celebi here?"

"Give me a challenge!" The girl stepped up to the Ilex Shrine, and began to hum. Her Pikachu leaped up, and sunk her ears into the tune.

Celebi appeared from above the shrine.

_Cele… BI! Celebi! Cele lebi!_

Spiralling around Ethan, a green light shone. From that, a green orb appeared, from which a purple, followed by a green poof emitted.

_SHADOW disappeared from Ethan's heart!_

Ethan looked about, dazed. Whitney threw her arms around him: Ethan was free at last.

_"I hate to break up this cosy reunion…" _Shadow the Gengar stated. _"But we do have to save the Radio Tower, and by extension, the world?"_

Whitney tilted her head. She felt what Gengar was saying. The two rushed up to the Tower as fast as possible.

* * *

"Welcome to your doom, little pests!" the man atop the tower stated. Ethan, Kris, Whitney and Jasmine were surrounded by the four Rocket Executives. Archer turned to them.

"Thought that, by splitting up, you could storm our defences that easily? Think again… you are about to face the four most powerful trainers in the world!"

"This isn't too bad… OK, Archer. I'll take you on!"

"You kidnapped me in my own Gym, Ariana! I'll make you pay!"

"Hey, Proton? Remember my little Chikorita? Remember how good it was against you? Want to see it again?"

"…I guess that leaves us two. Got anything that isn't Poison?"

* * *

_ROCKET EXECUTIVE wants to battle!_

_ROCKET EXECUTIVE sent out HOUNDOUR!_

_Go! Bugbash!_

Bugbash readied his fists. Launching a powerful punch, Houndour keeled instantly. Archer sent out his Houndoom, eager for the upper hand, but Bugbash made it easily with his other fist.

_ROCKET EXECUTIVE sent out KOFFING!_

_Go! Whitney!_

The Miltank swayed her udders. Koffing followed the jiggling almost hypnotically. Miltank then sat on the Koffing.

"No! Why! How! I was INVINCIBLE! Giovanni!" Archer cried out in annoyance.

"Urgh. You have done one good thing in my life. For that, I would let you go. But who's idea was it to bring harm to Whitney?"

"Uh… that was mine. I wanted that little chick to not threaten our operation." Biggest mistake of Archer's life. Ethan harnessed the rage he had felt from Shadow. Focusing the entire blow into his foot, he launched Archer out the window. Archer screamed as he fell to his death.

_"Ah! Oh! Eeh! I blame me for that. But I'm not cleaning that up," _Shadow stated. Ethan turned from the knockout, to see Whitney, Kris and Jasmine having all finished their fights. Whitney withdrew her Clefable, and walked up to Ethan.

"Sorry about… you know… the whole rampage thing…"

"Shadow's a bad influence on you… but… you did it for me…"

"Oh… I guess I did."

"Do you know what a girlfriend is?" Whitney asked, out of the blue.

"Oh… no, actually. I always thought it meant a friend who was a girl, but it doesn't feel like-" Ethan was cut off by Whitney. Whitney had pulled him in, and kissed him full on. Kris and Jasmine gasped. Whitney pulled away.

"That's what a girlfriend's for."

**The correct answer is c) Steelix does not learn Iron Tail by level. It learns it by Technical Machine. Odd, considering that Steelix uses Iron Tail just by existing...**


	10. Almighties

**Trainers, which of the following Pokemon is _not_ a legendary?**

**a) Ho-Oh  
b) Lugia  
c) Unown**

"I guess you have to go now…" Whitney sighed. Ethan nodded. He and Whitney had been living together, bonding with each other, for about a week. But, the harsh reality of Ethan's quest sunk back in. Kris was eager to get back on the road, collect the last Badge, and defeat the Indigo Plateau.

"So… when will I see you again?" Whitney asked.

"As soon as I am done with this quest. I will come back to Goldenrod… to be with you." Ethan pulled Whitney into an embrace. "I will miss you every step of the way."

"I know you will. Well… goodbye, Ethan," Whitney hiccupped. Ethan smiled, and he and Kris boarded Skarmory. Ethan was going, going… gone.

* * *

"Greetings, challengers!" the Blackthorn Gym Leader declared. In a display of fire, Clair stepped towards Ethan and Kris.

"So, you two stopped Team Rocket all on your own?" Clair asked.

"Yeah, and I learned what a girlfriend is!" Ethan stated proudly. Kris sunk her face into her hands. When she looked up, the corners of her mouth were slightly uptilted still.

"Yes, well, if you were dumb enough to say that, I suppose that would be an accomplishment. If you beat me, that wo-" Clair recoiled from the sting of the blow. Kris withdrew her hand, and sent out Shuckie.

"You do not call Ethan stupid! He's smart in his own way. Has anyone in this world stopped to think that maybe Ethan's the smart one, and we're all trying to catch up to him?" Kris rattled.

_LEADER CLAIR wants to battle!_

_LEADER CLAIR sent out DRAGONAIR!_

_Go! Shuckie!_

The Dragonair hopelessly wailed on Shuckie while Kris scrambled for a way to take on a Dragon. Shuckie was taken down the instant Kris found a way. Plenty of them.

_LEADER CLAIR sent out DRAGONAIR!_

Clair had three Dragonair on the field. Kris raised an eyebrow, before deciding to use three of her own.

Granbull, Nico and Waver appeared on the field. Waver started to launch an icy wind at the Dragonair, while Granbull and Nico picked a target and used Ice Punch.

_LEADER CLAIR sent out KINGDRA!_

Kingdra wiped out the entirety of the present Pokémon.

_Go! MEGANIUM!_

"Wait, when did you evolve Bayleef, again?"

"Against Proton."

Meganium leaned forward, and quivered. Tiny particles launched from Meganium's flower, paralysing the Kingdra. Meganium looked down upon the Kingdra. She then looked up, absorbing sunlight. Kingdra swung her tail around…

_MEGANIUM used SOLARBEAM!_

Kingdra vanished.

"Bah! You trainers do not deserve your badge. Tell you what, go into the Dragon's Den. There, you will find a man who will test you. If you somehow pass, I'll give you your badge."

* * *

"Greetings. I suppose you are here for the Dragon's test?"

"Yes. Ethan, you want to try?" Kris asked. Ethan shrugged, and wound up listening.

"What are Pokémon to you?"

"That's an easy one. They're my partners! I'd be nowhere without them… not even Shadow."

"Uh-huh. What helps you win battles?"

"Whatever it is Cynder does to hit the opponent right where it does the most damage."

"Hm… What kind of Trainer do you wish to battle?"

"Eh. Anyone will do. Anyone could win…"

"Interesting. What is most important for raising Pokémon?"

"You gotta love 'em with all your heart, or you're going nowhere. Poor Albert…"

"Wonderful. Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. Which is more important?"

"You can't call a Pokémon more important by its strength. Amphy brings the boats into the harbour. Shadow… without his raw power, I wouldn't have saved Whitney. The Magikarp of the Lake of Rage can stop time by evolving. Would any of them be considered less important than another?"

"Amazing! I have never seen anyone pass the test with such flying colours! Ethan, my dear boy, never, I repeat, never, lose that belief." At that moment, Clair walked into the room.

"You took the test? Let me guess, you failed? You couldn't even tell which side of the Pokéball was the release button."

"Clair, I passed with, wait what was it? Oh right: 'such flying colours!'"

"…I don't believe it! You're lying! I haven't even-"

"Silence, Clair. The reason you have failed, and this boy has passed, is because he treats Pokémon as on par, if not above, humans, whereas you have not. Now, did he earn your Rising Badge? I highly suggest that you give it to him."

"Harrumph. Fine. Just so you know, 'genius', it will let any Pokémon obey you without question. You may also use it to climb up waterfalls, but who-"

"Clair?"

"What's it to you? Pokémon are for battling, nothing else."

* * *

The researchers at the Ruins of Alph continued on pushing the wall. Whitney was walking past, when she spotted them.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"We're trying to enter the ruins here. But this door. Won't. Budge!"

"Have you tried pulling it?" The researchers humoured her, and opened the door.

"Told you," Whitney smirked. She entered the ruins, and found another set of markings.

"FREE US FREE US… What do they mean? Free… I hope that whatever that was, it was good." Whitney commented. She was about to find out: a whole stream of the Unown were expelled from the ruins, forming an orb. With a blast of psychic energy, Whitney was pulled into the orb's centre.

* * *

Ethan exited the Dragon's Den when he heard it.

_Help! Ethan, Miltank, anybody! Don't just stand there, you idiots! Get me out of this thing!_

"Whitney's in trouble!"

"Ethan! We can't go blazing right into this! We have to plan!"

"You're right… I guess." The elder of the Dragon's Den came out.

"Did you mention danger? I sense it too."

"Whitney's in trouble! I have to save her!"

"Go to the Kimono Girls. They should be able to help you."

* * *

Ethan and Kris landed in Ecruteak City. Ethan rushed over to the Dance Hall, and met the girls.

"Whitney's in danger!"

"Sayo? Do you have a reading?" Naoko asked. Sayo sent out her Espeon, and Espeon's tail quivered like mad.

"We're going to need the bells."

"I'll go get them," Kuni offered, rushing to the back room.

"Now, children, we must split apart. One of you must head to the Bell Tower. The other must see the Whirl Islands."

"I'll go to the Whirl Islands!" Kris volunteered.

"Good. Which means the boy comes with us. Do you have the beasts?"

"Got them here!" Ethan whistled, and the beasts ran to his side from Goldenrod.

"We don't have much time. We must commit to the rituals now," Zuki ordered. Kuni came back into the room, handing Kris a blue set of bells, and keeping the gold ones.

"We must hurry!"

* * *

Ethan was guided by the Kimono Girls to the very top of the Bell Tower.

"Now… Kimono Girls! We must summon Him! We must resonate with the Clear Bell!"

The four girls spread to the four corners. Zuki remained in the centre. The three beasts surrounded the tower on the remaining sides. With the total spirit, the Clear Bell begun to ring. It's sound echoed around the arena.

In a violent wing beat, the legendary bird appeared. Ho-oh, with his ability to revive the Pokémon that perished in the great fire into the beasts, circled the Bell Tower, before perching in front of Ethan.

_You were the one to assist the beasts?_

"Yes."

_The beasts were testing you. I must also test you, to see if you have what it takes to survive._

_Wild HO-OH appeared!_

_Go! Waver!_

Ho-oh ascended into the air. Mantine managed to follow.

_Sending a Pokémon that can match me. Good start._

Ho-oh circled Waver. Waver responded with a spray of water, cascading over Ho-oh. Ho-oh spread out a Sacred Fire, but Mantine ducked underneath it. Launching a BubbleBeam directly upwards, Ho-oh admitted defeat.

_You have done well. You have passed. Send out your Pokéball._

* * *

Kris landed in Cianwood City, looking at the Whirl Islands.

"Dangit, why didn't I get Waver?" Kris sighed. Fortunately for her, a stream of Pokémon started to flee from the Whirl Islands. Among them was a Horsea that was trying, in vain, to stop the exodus. Kris threw a Pokéball, and

_… … … …Gotcha! HORSEA was caught!_

"Horsea, I need to get to the Whirl Islands."

_"Finally, a reason!" _the Horsea cheered. Kris clung to the Horsea as it entered the Whirl Islands.

* * *

Kris and Horsea reached the heart of the islands. Kris knew what to do. She attached the Tidal Bells onto her hair, and allowed the sound to reverberate across the cavern.

_…You called?_

_Wild LUGIA appeared!_

_Go! HORSEA!_

_What? HORSEA is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Horsea began to elongate. His vestigial fins extended into much more effective ones, and he seemed to be a lot more prepared.

_Congratulations! HORSEA evolved into SEADRA!_

_"Lugia, of the ocean floor… I represent Kris in her hour of need. We must bring your efforts to save the needy."_

_You must first prove your right._

Lugia dived underneath the ocean's waves, Seadra following. The ocean's surface turned black and purple, if only briefly. Lugia emerged from the ocean, calling out in pain.

_"You agree to help?"_

_I will, I will… just never do that again._

"What did you do?"

_"A lot of ink. And a bit of poison."_

* * *

Ethan and Kris flew on the backs of Ho-Oh and Lugia respectively. By this point, the Unown's power had drastically expanded, easily allowing the two to find and battle them.

"Ho-Oh! Sacred Fire!"

"Lugia! Aeroblast!"

Ho-Oh and Lugia began to use their most powerful attacks, heavily beating down upon the Unown barrier. As Unown dropped from the orb, more replaced them, and the strength of their own magical prowess didn't dip.

"What now?" Ethan asked.

_Ethan? Is that you? Ethan, get me out of here!_

Ethan, with renewed energy, commanded Ho-Oh to use Sacred Fire, and the beasts below to use similarly powerful attacks. But the Unown had grown wise to this power, and begun to shield from the effects.

"Whitney… AGAIN! Get her out of there!" Ethan commanded. But the legendary creatures simply could not do it.

_The Unown… Their power had to be sealed away. But now that seal is broken… Charry, Flamethrower attack._

Flames erupted from behind Ethan and Kris, striking through the Unown. A girl in a beautiful blue dress arrived on the back of a Charizard. She leaped off, landing without pain.

_Go! Guardia! Marina!_

The girl sent out a Marowak and what appeared, at first glance, to be a Vaporeon. The Marowak started swinging his bone around wildly, while the Vaporeon kept up a constant stream of ice. A hole in the Unown had finally appeared.

"Ho-Oh! In the centre!" Ho-Oh dived at the Unown's weak point, jamming in between the onslaught. Ethan leaped off the Ho-Oh, and grabbed Whitney. The Unown started shaking furiously, but Ethan had his own tricks. He sent out Cynder and Shadow.

Shadow began with a powerful Shadow Ball, while Cynder just threw short Embers at specific points. Whitney, realising what they were doing, sent out Furret, who whacked the Unown around as well.

"HEY!" one of the researchers called. All eyes turned to him.

"You there! Yeah, you, letter A!" he barked. The Unown he signalled stepped forward. The researcher smacked him with a book. All of the other Unown dropped.

"Oh… this is awkward… Good to see you again, Whitney," Ethan sighed, looking away from the researcher.

_The Unown threat has been defused… You. The one they call Ethan. And Kris, I suppose. Meet me on Mt. Silver as soon as you are able._

**The correct answer is c) Unown.**


	11. Mental, Emotional, Physical & Spiritual

**Trainers, which of Ethan's Pokemon do not share a type with either his own or Kris'?**

**a) Whitney  
b) Cynder  
c) Shadow**

It took several hours of hiking, but Ethan and Kris finally made it to the end of Victory Road. Having travelled all the way from the Ruins of Alph not entirely on Skarmory's wings, it could definitely be called a difficult endeavour. But the true trial?

"Hello, Kris!" a familiar drawl called. Both Ethan and Kris turned around. Sure enough, it was their rival, the thief who stole Totodile.

"You! What pseudonym do you go under today?"

"I? My name is Tom. And you… are going under."

_RIVAL TOM wants to fight!_

_RIVAL TOM sent out SNEASEL!_

_Go! SKARMORY!_

Skarmory swooped in with a Steel Wing, knocking out the Sneasel. However, tired as it was from the flight, it fell as well.

_RIVAL TOM sent out GOLBAT!_

_Go! Shuckie!_

Golbat swooped down upon the pebble, and promptly broke his teeth on the Shuckle's iron like shell. Switching to Feraligator, Tom broke the wall that Shuckie offered… but Kris had a clear plan.

_Go! MEGANIUM!_

The sheer force of Meganium's leaves trickled over Feraligator, dazing it. Feraligator tried a punch, but got his fist stuck in Meganium's flower. Meganium shot spores up the arm in question, paralysing the Feraligator.

_RIVAL TOM sent out KADABRA!_

Kadabra used his psychic energy on Meganium, only for Granbull to punch the Meganium out of the way.

Forward.

Colliding with the Meganium, the Kadabra was all but knocked out of the fight. Switching to Haunter, Tom intended to never let the incident occur again.

_GRANBULL used CRUNCH!_

Tom _intended_ for the incident to not repeat. He failed to consider coverage moves.

"No matter, no matter… you are on three, and I on one. I can win this."

_RIVAL TOM sent out MAGNETON!_

"Good luck dealing damage!"

Kris racked her brains, trying to remember which of her Pokémon could counter a Magneton. She drew blank, but her team was too fully realised to correct this mistake. However, Seadra came out of his own accord.

"Seadra, he'll… oh. Well, let's see you attack, then."

Seadra coated the field in a dark, inklike substance. No one could see how Seadra defeated Magneton. All they got was a proud sea dragon and some scattered magnets.

"Stars above… could it be… your faith in Seadra… maybe… that's what I lack?"

_RIVAL TOM was defeated!_

* * *

"Thank you, Kris… thanks to you, I have come to see what it is that makes me lose. It has to be confidence. …I must train honestly. I must train fairly. One day, I can come and beat you, Kris. But for now… I need to start by returning this Feraligator."

"Well… you're welcome… uh…"

"No sense in lying about my name. It's Silver. Now… you must also make preparations. If I lost to you, the Elite Four should be a piece of cake. …I hope."

* * *

The time for the Elite Four was now.

"Welcome to the Pokémon League, Ethan, Kris. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Will. I have trained all around the world, making my psychic Pokémon more powerful. And now, at last, I've been accepted into the Elite Four. I can only keep getting better! Losing is not an option!"

_ELITE FOUR WILL wants to battle!_

_ELITE FOUR WILL sent out XATU!_

_Go! ESPEON!_

Espeon leaped into the battle, her forked tail quivering. Xatu launched a Confuse Ray attack, which Espeon dodged with dexterity. Espeon leered at the Xatu, before chomping down on it.

_ELITE FOUR WILL sent out SLOWBRO!_

Espeon, barely finished with its slaughter, launched another Bite at the Slowbro, dealing massive amounts of damage.

_ELITE FOUR WILL sent out JYNX!_

_ELITE FOUR WILL sent out EXEGGUTOR!_

_ELITE FOUR WILL sent out XATU!_

Espeon quite nimbly took down the Jynx and the Exeggutor in sequence. But the Xatu was released so unexpectedly, that Espeon was sure to take a blow.

_SHADOW fainted!_

_I never believed in you… I apologise, dark one._

_"The fault is mine. I admit… I was a rough kid back then."_

_ELITE FOUR WILL was defeated!_

"Even though I was defeated, I won't change my course. I will continue battling until I stand above all Trainers! Now, Ethan, Kris, move on and experience the true ferocity of the Elite Four!"

* * *

"Fwahahahaha! I am Koga of the Elite Four. I live in shadows, a ninja! My intricate style will confound and destroy you! Confusion, sleep, poison... Prepare to be the victim of my sinister technique! Fwahahahaha! Pokémon is not merely about brute force-you shall see soon enough!"

_ELITE FOUR KOGA wants to battle!_

_ELITE FOUR KOGA sent out ARIADOS!_

_Go! Cynder!_

This battle would not be nearly as easy as the previous. Ariados was Double Teaming like nuts. He then passed the Baton to Forretress, which meant there were a whole bunch of Forretress in the arena.

And there was a high probability that there would be an explosion.

_Cynder used FLAMETHROWER!_

A large number of Forretress dropped. A repeated pillar, and the rest dropped. There was a lot to be said about using a tactical Fire.

ELITE FOUR KOGA sent out MUK!

Muk repeated the evasiveness tactic, this time with Minimize. Unlike the crude Double Team, Minimize wasn't as susceptible to Flamethrower, allowing Muk to take down Cynder.

_Go! Nico!_

What Koga hadn't counted on was the whole concept of Muk being attached to the ground.

_Nico used EARTHQUAKE!_

_KOGA sent out CROBAT!_

_Go! ESPEON!_

"One last effort for me, Espeon! Psychic away!"

Truthfully, Espeon managed to defeat both Crobat and Venomoth with this tactic. But Ariados, upon re-entry, was just too much for the poor girl. Espeon fainted in Kris' arms.

_Go! SKARMORY!_

It was Skarmory's wings that saved the day.

"I subjected you to everything I could muster. But my efforts failed. I must hone my skills. Go on to the next room, and put your abilities to test!"

* * *

"I am Bruno of Elite Four. I always train to extreme because I believe our potential. That is how we become strong. Can you withstand our power? Hm? I see no fear in you. You look determined. Perfect for battle! Ready, Ethan, Kris? You will bow down to overwhelming power! Hoo hah!"

_ELITE FOUR BRUNO wants to battle!_

_ELITE FOUR BRUNO sent out HITMONTOP!_

_Go! SKARMORY!_

"Darn it! Just when Espeon fainted…" Ethan sighed. He took Espeon from Kris, and began to stroke her. Kris took to the field, and watched as Skarmory slaughtered one, two, three, four of Bruno's 'tough' Fighters. She failed, however, to keep an eye on her HP, meaning that Bruno's Onix was able to defeat the Skarmory.

_Go! Waver!_

Lucky there was a Water to finish the job.

"Having lost, I have no right to say anything… Go face your next challenge!"

* * *

"I am Karen of the Elite Four. You're Ethan and Kris, huh? How amusing. I love Dark-type Pokémon. I find their wild, tough image to be so… appealing. And they're so strong. Think you can take them? Just try to entertain me. Let's go."

_ELITE FOUR KAREN wants to battle!_

_ELITE FOUR KAREN sent out UMBREON!_

_Go! Bugbash!_

Bugbash reared its fists, and began its punching. Umbreon and Houndoom were no match for the Bug-type basher.

_ELITE FOUR KAREN sent out MURKROW!_

Murkrow's Flying moves would deal massive damage to Bugbash! Ethan switched to Whitney, who used Rollout to take down the crow. With Murkrow's last breath, she forced Whitney to switch to Nico.

_ELITE FOUR KAREN sent out GENGAR!_

Gengar was no match for Nico's Earthquake. But the following Pokémon, Vileplume, was. Nico fell to the Petal Dance, which left Vileplume dazed.

"Granbull, finish it."

Granbull complied, using his Ice Punch.

"Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled trainers should try to win with their favourites. I like your style. You understand what's important. Go on… the Champion is waiting…"

**The correct answer is b) Cynder.**


	12. Dragon Master

"I've been waiting for you. Ethan! Kris! I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here. There's no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of us. You, or I. As the most powerful trainer and as the Pokémon League Champion… I, Lance, the dragon master, accept your challenge!"

_CHAMPION LANCE wants to battle!_

_CHAMPION LANCE sent out GYARADOS!_

_Go! GRANBULL!_

Granbull leaned back, charging up a punch. Gyarados launched at the Granbull, hoping to cancel the attack. Granbull barely out sped it, and delivered his ThunderPunch.

_CHAMPION LANCE sent out AERODACTYL!_

Aerodactyl swooped down upon Granbull, sending rocks cascading upon it. Granbull was beaten.

_Go! MEGANIUM!_

"A Grass type? Really?"

"Meganium, you can do it!" Meganium nodded. She charged a SolarBeam. Aerodactyl used Wing Attack. Every eye turned to Meganium with worry…

Meganium survived! Cue the SolarBeam to wipe out Aerodactyl!

_CHAMPION LANCE sent out CHARIZARD!_

Charizard finished the job, forcing Kris to switch to Shuckie. Shuckie bombarded the Charizard with Rollouts, sinking him to his knees.

_CHAMPION LANCE sent out DRAGONITE!_

Dragonite's mighty Thunder wiped out the Shuckle. Kris went to Nico, who knocked out the Dragonite. Lance's second beat Nico with Blizzard, which prompted the switch to Waver, who beat the Dragonite with Icy Wind.

_CHAMPION LANCE sent out DRAGONITE!_

_DRAGONITE used HYPER BEAM!_

There went Waver. Kris looked down at the last two Pokémon available to her. Due to the technicality of battling, she could only use one. She opted for hers.

_Go! SEADRA!_

Seadra charged directly at the Dragonite, dealing little damage, but loosening one of Dragonite's scales. Seadra caught it, and was under the impression something had to happen with it. Dragonite used Outrage, smashing into the wall, dislodging a Dratini statue onto Kris. Panicking, Kris threw Whitney and Seadra's Pokéballs at Ethan.

_What? SEADRA is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Seadra charged up his breath. His jagged fins and rough edges smoothed out, as she became longer still. Unfortunately, his fins became vestigial again, but that was a small price to pay for…

_Congratulations! SEADRA evolved into KINGDRA!_

Becoming a Dragon.

Kingdra finished charging her DragonBreath, and released the blow right at Dragonite.

_CHAMPION LANCE was defeated!_

"…It's over… But it's an odd feeling. I'm not angry that I lost… In fact, I feel happy! Happy that I witnessed the rise of two great new Champions! You have become truly powerful, Ethan, Kris. Your Pokémon have responded to your strong and upstanding natures. As trainers, you will continue to grow strong with your Pokémon. Could you come with me?"

* * *

"It's been a long time since I last came here. This is where we honour the League Champions for all eternity. Their courageous Pokémon are also inducted. Here today, we witness the rise of new League Champions: trainers who feels compassion for, and trust toward, all Pokémon. Trainers who succeeded through perseverance and determination. The new League Champion who has all the makings of greatness! Ethan, Kris, allow me to register you and your partners as Champions!"

* * *

PKMN TRAINER ETHAN

157: CYNDER

094: SHADOW

214: BUGBASH

034: NICO

214: WHITNEY

226: WAVER

* * *

PKMN TRAINER KRIS

154: MEGANIUM

210: GRANBULL

196: ESPEON

213: SHUCKIE

227: SKARMORY

230: KINGDRA

**Yes, the Johto arc is now over. Rebirth is done...**

**Still to come on phineas81707: a bonus update, the next chapter for Power of Intelligence (this is probably when they'll be updated), and another school-related creative writing project.**

**Yeah, I have another English task, so don't expect _Sunny With A Chance Of Thunderstorms _soon. There will be a crossover delay of at most four weeks. The task itself is due at the end of April, which is when I'll be able to start on the Hoenn story.**

**You know me and my blitzing since I helped that girl last Monday. If I'm not done and working on Hoenn before the week is out, I'll be very surprised.**


	13. Fragile Flower

_You've arrived. I'm surprised you took this long._

"I spent a little time with Whitney. And Victory Road was long."

_I noticed. And I completely excuse Whitney. I had a boyfriend once…_

"Pardon me for asking, but who are you?" Kris asked. They did climb Mt. Silver to meet her, they might as well know who the girl was.

_Oh. Pardon my manners. My name is Leaf. I was the girl who-_

"Beat Team Rocket the first time? Oh my stars, you look super-cute! If it wasn't for Whitney, I'd fall for you right here!" Ethan was brought to a hyper state.

"But… you don't look a day over thirteen! How could a ten year old beat… never mind. More to the point, why are we here?"

_I… I want to battle you. You tamed legendary Pokémon. I could barely do that… *sniff*… I want to know… how good are you two together…?_

"Don't mean to brag, but yeah, we're good. But we have twelve Pokémon."

_So do I. I suppose this battle will get interesting._

* * *

_PSYCHIC TRAINER LEAF wants to battle!_

_PSYCHIC TRAINER LEAF sent out Pika!_

_Go! Nico!_

Nico had a very clear advantage over Leaf's Raichu. Nico prepared an Earthquake, only to be interrupted by Pika's Iron Tail. With another whip, Nico was knocked out of the fight.

"Holy mother of Miltank milk, what on the mountain?" Kris exclaimed.

"Miltank milk! Of course!"

_Go! Whitney!_

Whitney prepared her onslaught. Whitney used Rollout, knocking out Pika.

_PSYCHIC TRAINER LEAF sent out HITMONCHAN!_

Hitmonchan punched Whitney right off the mountain. Ethan hurried to return her, while Kris sent out Skarmory. Skarmory swooped down on Hitmonchan, and defeated it.

_PSYCHIC TRAINER LEAF sent out ARCANINE!_

Arcanine blew out Skarmory with a mighty Flamethrower. Ethan sent out Waver, who used Surf to take down the Arcanine.

_PSYCHIC TRAINER LEAF sent out Naveen!_

Naveen ran around Waver, lighting on electricity. Running directly under Waver, he shot electricity directly up, and zapped Waver.

_Go! ESPEON!_

Espeon ran up to Naveen, and… snuggled up next to him.

_Wow… you are hot! _Espeon sighed.

_I've never seen such a cute Eeveelution before… Espeon, was it? How about a little… _Naveen said no more. He turned to blue, and dissolved.

_PSYCHIC LEAF sent out Garura!_

_Sorry about raining on your parade. I'll explain later…_

Espeon had no time to be shocked. Garura promptly bit down on Espeon, causing her to faint.

_Go! Bugbash!_

Bugbash punched Garura in the face, casting out all of his anger for Espeon. Garura fell down, and Leaf switched to Psy.

"Do you even need a Psychic type?"

_I didn't catch Psy when I was a Psychic, you know!_

Bugbash prepared a Megahorn attack, but Psy beat him to the punch with a Psychic attack. And then Shadow proceeded to beat him to the punch.

_Oh no you didn't!_

_PSYCHIC TRAINER LEAF sent out DUGTRIO!_

Dugtrio used an Earthquake attack, which put paid to Ethan's plan to fork surprise attacks.

_Go! GRANBULL!_

Granbull used an Ice Punch to play Whack-a-Mole with the Dugtrio. Dugtrio was withdrawn from battle.

_PSYCHIC TRAINER LEAF sent out BLASTOISE!_

Granbull ran straight towards the Blastoise, charging with a ThunderPunch, before being blasted in another direction by a Hydro Pump. The other cannon barely missed Meganium, as she ran around Blastoise and used a Razor Leaf on his spine.

_PSYCHIC TRAINER LEAF sent out Sleepy!_

Sleepy rolled over, and crushed the Meganium. Ethan sent out Cynder. Cynder shot several flames around the Sleepy, dealing the maximum amount of possible damage. Sleepy fell asleep, and Leaf sent out Charry. Charry used Wing Attack, knocking down Cynder.

_Go! Shuckie!_

Shuckie managed to rack up a Rollout combo, knocking down Charry. Leaf switched to Guardia, who femurred up Shuckie.

"My last Pokémon…"

_Go! KINGDRA!_

Kingdra wiped out Guardia.

_Knowing how this battle has turned out, there can be only one outcome…_

_PSYCHIC TRAINER LEAF sent out Marina!_

_The opposing Marina's VAPOREONITE is reacting to LEAF's MEGA BOW!_

A red orb appeared around Marina, as she shifted. Bursting from the orb, Marina had elongated her fins, making them much more sharp. She glared out of her newly radiant form.

_The opposing Marina has MEGA EVOLVED into MEGA VAPOREON!_

_I spent six months learning about what Marina was going through. Turns out, in a faraway region, there was a guy who knew exactly what Naveen did. Now… I have my doubts if Marina is beatable._

"That is the most dignified way of saying 'I'm INVINCIBLE!' I have ever heard."

Kingdra and Marina stared each other down. Marina shot an Ice Beam the same time Kingdra chose her DragonBreath. They collided in the exact middle of the field, pulsing in between either side, poised to deal damage…

Kingdra beat Marina. Marina tried another Ice Beam, but Kingdra was too quick, shooting her DragonBreath directly above Marina, beating her with the boulders above.

_PSYCHIC TRAINER LEAF was defeated!_

* * *

_Amazing! Incredible! I have never seen a battle like that in my life!_

"Wow… and let me get this straight: you've beaten Team Rocket when you were ten?"

_Eleven, actually._

"So you're fourteen?"

_Really? Darn it! I thought I had the perfect Leaf! _Ethan and Kris gasped, as Leaf began to shiver, dissolving in the same blue that Naveen did.

_Ethan. Kris. I'm sorry for lying to you, but I had to test you. I needed to know if your skill matched that of Leaf. There was no other way. _Mew thought to the two.

"…Mew?"

_You know of me? Good… that means I don't have to discuss this. Listen… could you two help me with my son?_

"Sorry, little cat… if it's to do with why Leaf herself couldn't fight us, I'll have to pass. I really should be spending more time with Whitney."

_And you, Kris?_

"…If I were to help you, will my little Espeon be able to meet Naveen?"

_…Yes._

"Then yes, I shall join you. Goodbye, Ethan."

"Goodbye, Kris. May the goddess of fortune smile upon you…"

**I probably shouldn't have written this so fast. The cliffhanger I left you on last time should have been stronger to the readers who were asleep during those last eight or so hours.**

**Anyway, the Red duel atop Mt. Silver was replaced by Leaf, with the _Red With Rage _team, for the reasons relating to Mewtwo. I don't plan to write those chapters for a while, if at all. Consider adding your own spin. A loose thread for the reader. What did happen in Cerulean Cave/Unknown Dungeon?**

**Anyway, _Power of Intelligence _is next up, and then a hiatus for schoolwork.**

**It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude, but you still gotta write them all, and be the best you can be!**


End file.
